


More Than Before

by ErebosBlue



Series: Chat Fics [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, And I kinda enjoy it, But Wade and Matt will do a n y t h i n g for him, But he gets used to it, Did I mention that there were no powers?, F/F, Fluff and Angst, He just doesn't get it at first, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I am not confident writing that unfortunately, I have hit the bottom of the barrel, I love him :), M/M, Matt is still blind, Mentioned Harassment and Transphobia, Multi, No forth wall breaking, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Peter is protective too, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Ben Reilly, Protective Kaine (Spider-Man), Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wade Wilson, So Is Peter, Steve is still jacked, Team Red, Texting, They're all jacked, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is kinda a dick at first, Trans Ben Reilly, Trans Peter Parker, Unscarred Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, What the fuck /is/ this?, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, chat fic, in his own way, it's a...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErebosBlue/pseuds/ErebosBlue
Summary: Spider 1:I'm such a disaster.Spider 2:What did you do this time?Spider 3We're all disasters.Spider 1:Falling in love with two idiots level of disaster?Spider 3:Oh shit.-Peter realizes that he's in love with his two idiot best friends and the rest of the web of friends reacts... interestingly.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Matt Murdock/Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Chat Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	More Than Before

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. I don't know what this is.  
> I just really wanted a romantic Team Red with Kaine and Ben because they have my whole heart <3\. Plus, Matt and Wade being protective of Peter is an entire mood.  
> They're all in high school, but grades are different.  
>  **Freshmen:** N/A (I thought Freshie was too young for this plot.)  
>  **Sophomores:** Peter, Kaine, Ben, Wanda, Pietro  
>  **Juniors:** Loki, T'Challa, Vision, Carol, Wade, Matt  
>  **Seniors:** Tony, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce

_Peter added Kaine and Ben to a chat_

_Peter changed their name to Spider 1_

_Spider 1 changed Kaine's name to Spider 2_

_Spider 1 changed Ben's name to Spider 3_

_Spider 1 changed the chat name to Spiders_

**Spider 1:** I have a dilemma. 

**Spider 2:** What did you do?

 **Spider 1:** I didn't do anything, but I realized something.

 **Spider 3:** Finally realized you had feelings for Matt and Wade?

 **Spider 1:** How???

 **Spider 1:** Did??? 

**Spider 1:** You know???

 **Spider 3:** Oh, please.

 **Spider 3:** It was obvious.

 **Spider 3:** You literally spend every waking moment talking about them or hanging out with them.

 **Spider 1:** I thought they were just my best friends!

 **Spider 1:** What am going to do?

 **Spider 2:** Alright. Let me say some things.

 **Spider 2:** Clearly, you 3 are very close. I'm honestly really glad you found friends that aren't /seniors./

 **Spider 2:** If you truly love both of them, which I don't doubt, you should talk to them all at once.

 **Spider 2:** Maybe bring them to a restaurant and just explain yourself.

 **Spider 2:** If they any sense of self-preservation, they'll at least listen and move on with it. Maybe you'll even end up with one or two boyfriends.

 **Spider 3:** Damn.

 **Spider 3:** Kaine went full big brother mode.

 **Spider 2:** Peter is older than me, technically.

 **Spider 1:** :00

 **Spider 1:** Thank you, Kaine! :))

-The Seniors-

 **Clint:** Y'all, I forgot this chat existed.

 **Sam:** Since when does this chat exist??

 **Steve:** We made it for it a group project that fell through.

 **Tony:** Oh.

 **Tony:** Whelp.

_Tony changed their name to The Tin Man_

**Bruce:** This is going to turn into a normal group chat, aren't we?

 **The Tin Man:** You fucking bet.

 **Thor:** Oh no.

_The Tin Man changed Steve's name to American Pride_

**American Pride:** Tony.

 **The Tin Man:** Sure, we had a falling out, but that was a year ago.

 **The Tin Man:** I think both of us were being dramatic, to be honest. 

**Thor:** What happened??

 **Bruce:** Tony and Steve got over a fight. Bucky used to be a bully of Tony's, but Bucky moved on and is now dating Steve, it's a lot. 

**Thor:** OH.

 **Natasha:** If we could just move on, that'd be great.

 **Clint:** Let's just not even talk about it.

 **Bucky:** I can get on board with that.

 **American Pride:** Alright.

 **American Pride:** Let's talk about something else now.

 **Sam:** LET'S.

_Clint changed their name to Hawkward_

**Sam:** That is literally the worst pun.

 **Hawkward:** I couldn't think of a better Hawk pun, leave me alone.

_Sam changed their name to Better Bird_

**Hawkward:** Rude.

 **Better Bird:** It's true though.

_Thor changed their name to Thunder Cats_

**Bruce:**???

 **Bruce:** Dude, we're Gen Z.

 **Bruce:** We didn't grow up with Thunder Cats.

 **Thunder Cats:** I know.

 **Thunder Cats:** I just wanted my name to be Thunder Cats.

 **The Tin Man:** Fair enough.

_Bruce changed their name to Build-A-Bear_

**American Pride:** Why?

 **Build-A-Bear:** I panicked.

_Natasha changed their name to Widowed_

**Hawkward:** You literally have a girlfriend.

 **Widowed:** My point stands.

 **The Tin Man:** A disaster. 

_Bucky changed their name to Why Am I Here?_

**American Pride:** Because I love you?

 **Why Am I Here?:** Fine.

 **The Tin Man:** Okay. Serious time.

 **The Tin Man:** Last year, I over-reacted. To be fair, so did Steve, but I'll admit my fault.

 **The Tin Man:** I don't blame you, Bucky.

 **The Tin Man:** I know that it was elementary and you just didn't know how to deal with feelings. 

**American Pride:** I'm sorry too. I just, couldn't stand there while you insulted my boyfriend.

 **American Pride:** However, I do apologize for my actions alone.

 **Widowed:** Thank god that's over.

 **Widowed:** Let's move on.

 **The Tin Man:** I'm adding someone.

_The Tin Man added Peter to The Seniors_

_The Tin Man changed the chat name to Seniors + Peter_

**Peter:**???

 **Better Bird:** Is this the Peter you've been talking about?

 **Peter:** Tony talks about me???

 **Thunder Cats:** Whomst? 

**The Tin Man:** This is Peter Parker, aka a sophomore I adopted. 

**The Tin Man:** Do not touch him.

 **Hawkward:** Noted.

 **Widowed:** Wait.

 **Widowed:** I recognize that name.

 **Build-A-Bear:**?

 **Widowed:** Are you the one that's constantly hanging out with Wade and Matt? The one that's a triplet? 

**Peter:** That's me!

 **American Pride:** Matt Murdock??

 **The Tin Man:** AND WADE WILSON???

 **Peter:** Yeah! Team Red is a disaster, but it's great.

 **Why Am I Here?:** Team Red?

 **Peter:** Wade wanted to call it The Danger Gays, but I convinced him to... not. So, Team Red. 

**Thunder Cats:** Tony, did you adopt a "problem child"?

 **The Tin Man:** I DIDN'T THINK SO.

 **Peter:** I mean, kinda. 

**Peter:** Out of my brothers, I'm actually the least of the school's concern. Doesn't mean that I completely follow the rules, but I'm not as bad as the rest.

 **American Pride:** Who are your brothers?

 **Peter:** You've probably heard of one. They're kinda... infamous? At least in the school's eyes. To answer the question though, Kaine and Ben Parker. 

**Why Am I Here?:** Oh shit.

_Widowed changed Peter's name to Tony's Problem Child_

**The Tin Man:** Apparently, I didn't know Peter as well as I thought I did.

 **Tony's Problem Child:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Tony's Problem Child:** My friends never came up in conversation and I assumed you knew about my brothers. 

**Hawkward:** Wasn't Kaine the Freshman that started a fight with a teacher last year?

 **Tony's Problem Child:** That's the one. However, everyone leaves out the details of that story.:(

 **Tony's Problem Child:** Instead of the truth everyone just believed that Kaine "was unprovoked" and decked the teacher.

 **American Pride:** What actually happened?

 **Tony Problem Child:** This takes some explaining so bear with me.

 **Tony Problem Child:** We're triplets, as stated earlier, but Ben and I are identical while Kaine is fraternal.

 **Tony Problem Child:** That basically just means that Ben and I share the exact same genetics (to simplify it) and Kaine doesn't. 

**Tony Problem Child:** Ben and I are trans. Been out for a while, have our legal names changed and everything, but this teacher just /refused/ to use the correct pronouns. 

**Tony Problem Child:** Something you will learn about Kaine is that he is very protective. 

**Tony Problem Child:** We tried to talk to her. Kaine tried. We had our guardian call even, but she still didn't listen.

 **Tony Problem Child:** Kaine got fed up with it and punched her.

 **Widowed:** Good.

 **The Tin Man:** Which teacher was this again?

 **Tony's Problem Child:** Mrs.Bates. Why?

 **The Tin Man:** Because I am going to make sure she is fired.

 **Thunder Cats:** Good. She deserves it.

 **Better Bird:** I'm sorry that happened to you, dude.

 **Tony's Problem Child:** It's all good!

 **Tony's Problem Child:** Kaine didn't get expelled, so it's all good.

 **Hawkward:** Kaine has officially gained my respect. 

**Build-A-Bear:** I sometimes forget just how much of bigots people can be. >:(

 **American Pride:** If he hadn't punched her, I would go over there and do it myself.

 **American Pride:** People like that need to get over themselves. 

**Thunder Cats:** Agreed.

-Team Red-

(Peter - The Baby, Matt - The Lawyer, Wade - The Batshit)

 **The Baby:** I was wondering if you guys were free after school?

 **The Lawyer:** Technically, I was going to hang out with Foggy, but I can ditch him.

 **The Baby:** You don't have to!

 **The Baby:** We can meet up some other time!

 **The Lawyer:** From the way you said it, I am more than certain that it is important.

 **The Batshit:** I'm always free for you. ;)

 **The Baby:** Awesome!

 **The Baby:** Usual Restaraunt? 

**The Batshit:** Sounds good.

 **The Batshit:** By the way, how serious is this?

 **The Batshit:** Like, on a scale from the royal wedding to you're being hunted down by ravenous wolves.

 **The Lawyer:** The royal wedding is at the bottom of your scale?

 **The Batshit:** Yes?

 **The Batshit:** It's not like it really matters to us. 

**The Batshit:** It's just a wedding. 

**The Batshit:** Sure, it's /royalty/ but that doesn't really matter to literally anyone outside of that legal system or whatever.

 **The Batshit:** I don't care how hot, or whatever, they are.

 **The Baby:** Alright, alright. 

**The Baby:** It's... 

**The Baby:** It's important, but it's not like anyone is getting hurt. 

**The Lawyer:** Good. 

-Seniors + Peter-

(Peter - Tony's Problem Child, Tony - The Tin Man, Steve - American Pride, Natasha - Widowed, Clint - Hawkward, Bruce - Build-A-Bear, Thor - Thunder Cats, Sam - Better Bird, Bucky - Why Am I Here?)

 **Better Bird:** Wait, hold on.

 **Better Bird:** We never actually went over who Matt Murdock and Wade Wilson are?

 **Better Bird:** Sure, I've heard their names before, but I honestly think of them more like cryptids than actual students. 

**Widowed:** Matt Murdock is the blind Junior who's known for absolutely destroying teachers and students alike in arguments. He's also gotten into quite a few fights.

 **Widowed:** Wade Wilson is the other problem Junior. Known for getting into fights practically every other day and not knowing when the shut up.

 **Widowed:** Honestly, I'm surprised Tony is letting Peter hang out with such people.

 **Tony's Problem Child:** They're good people. :(

 **Tony's Problem Child:** I know that they get into fights more often than they should, but they really are sweethearts.

 **Hawkward:** I've only talked with Matt once and he seems pretty alright in my books.

 **Build-A-Bear:** They're both pretty intimidating, but I don't see any /real/ issue with them.

 **Build-A-Bear:** I'm pretty sure all of us have gotten into a fight at some point.

 **Thunder Cats:** That is very true!

 **Thunder Cats:** I recall talking to Wade once and while he was a strange one, he didn't seem to mean any true harm.

 **Tony's Problem Child:** See???

 **The Tin Man:** I still don't exactly like it.

 **The Tin Man:** Even if they don't mean any harm, they're still bad influences.

 **Tony's Problem Child:** :(

 **American Pride:** I don't know much about this situation, but I do know that you know what's best for you, Peter.

 **Why Am I Here?:** For what it's worth, Matt and Wade only fight bullies and such.

 **The Tin Man:** That could change.

 **Tony's Problem Child:** They're not doing it for the sake of violence. :(

 **Tony's Problem Child:** It's not like the school will do anything about it, so they take it into their own hands.

 **The Tin Man:** That sounds /a lot/ like vigilante justice. 

**Tony's Problem Child:** I don't think that's nearly as bad of a thing as you make it sound like. :(

 **Widowed:** If it'd make you feel better, Tony, I can look into their record and shit.

 **Widowed:** See what they've truly done and all that jazz.

 **Better Bird:** This is not what I had in mind when I brought them back up.

 **Hawkward:** I don't think there was any way you /could've/ predicted this.

-Spiders-

(Peter - Spider 1, Kaine - Spider 2, Ben - Spider 3)

 **Spider 1:** I'm gonna vent and show you these screenshots, however, you need to promise me that you won't kill anyone involved.

 **Spider 3:** Fine.

 **Spider 2:** It all depends on what those screenshots of yours say. 

**Spider 1:** Kaine.

 **Spider 2:** Fine, fine.

 **Spider 2:** I might still have a strongly worded talk with them. 

**Spider 1:** (Screenshots of the last conversation starting at Sam asking who Matt and Wade are.)

 **Spider 1:** You might be able to figure out who everyone is?

 **Spider 1:** It doesn't really matter though. 

**Spider 1:** I'm just disappointed is all.

 **Spider 1:** I'm still going to shoot my shot, or whatever, with them, but I honestly wish Tony trusted me enough to realize that I wouldn't hang out with people who maliciously hurt people.

 **Spider 1:** Matt and Wade are two of the best things that ever happened to me and I wish people saw that.

 **Spider 1:** That's enough venting though.

 **Spider 3:** I know Tony means well.

 **Spider 3:** He wants to make sure that you're safe even though he's going the complete wrong way about it.

 **Spider 3:** Matt and Wade have only been positive influences on your life and Tony is going to see that one way or another.

 **Spider 1:** Thanks, Ben. :)

 **Spider 2:** In an odd way, I relate to Tony.

 **Spider 2:** My biggest goal in life is to make sure that you two are safe by any means possible.

 **Spider 2:** I don't /agree/ with Tony, but I know that's he's coming at it from a place of love.

 **Spider 2:** He genuinely sees you as a younger brother of sorts.

 **Spider 1:** I guess.

 **Spider 1:** Thanks for the pep talk you two. :)

 **Spider 3:** Of course dude! Now, go knock 'em dead!

 **Spider 2:** Do not kill your potential boyfriends. 

**Spider 1:** Wasn't planning on it.

-Kaine and Tony-

 **Kaine:** I don't know if Peter has told you about me, but you can probably figure out who I am by yourself.

 **Kaine:** Look, I get it.

 **Kaine:** You want to keep Peter safe at all costs.

 **Kaine:** Matt and Wade aren't exactly model students, but they mean a lot to Peter.

 **Kaine:** Because of this, I trust them.

 **Kaine:** Now, if they hurt him in any sort of way, then we can both beat the shit out of them, alright?

 **Kaine:** Just give them a chance. 

**Kaine:** If they ruin it, that's on them, but they deserve the chance to prove themselves.

 **Kaine:** Alright, that's enough lecturing. 

**Kaine:** I trust you to make the right decision, Stark. I know how much Peter means to you.

-Team Red-

(Peter - The Baby, Matt -The Lawyer, Wade - The Batshit)

 **The Batshit:** Hey, Peter?

 **The Baby:** What's up??

 **The Batshit:** Any particular reason why Tony looks like he's switching from emotion to emotion on a second's notice?

 **The Baby:** He found out that I hang out with you two and he wasn't happy. :(

 **The Lawyer:** I'm not exactly surprised. 

**The Baby:** I'm sure Kaine talked to him though and he's processing it.

 **The Batshit:** Have a mentioned how much I love your brother?

 **The Baby:** Only every time I mention him.

 **The Batshit:** I mean, he's terrifying, but I definitely respect him.

 **The Lawyer:** Anyone who can casually confront Tony Stark deserves the utmost respect. 

**The Baby:** You're not wrong.

 **The Baby:** I'm just scared that he was too harsh or blunt. 

**The Baby:** That happens more than a bit often.

 **The Lawyer:** Stark can put on his big boy pants and deal with it.

 **The Baby:** I forgot that you really don't like Tony. 

**The Lawyer:** I mean, he's fine, we just don't mesh.

 **The Lawyer:** It's not like I mind you being friends with him.

 **The Lawyer:** He seems to be a positive influence in your life.

 **The Baby:** :)

 **The Batshit:** And you wonder why your nickname is The Baby.

 **The Baby:** I'm not a baby. >:(

 **The Batshit:** It's not a bad thing baby boy.

 **The Batshit:** You're just too sweet for this world.

 **The Lawyer:** We mean it in the most affectionate way possible way.

 **The Baby:** And, I mean, I /am/ the youngest.

 **The Baby:** It doesn't actually bother me the way you two use it.

 **The Baby:** I just don't like when people use my age against me, y'know?

 **The Lawyer:** That's because that's bullshit.

 **The Lawyer:** You're smarter than everyone in this school and don't forget it.

 **The Baby:** I'm not /the/ smartest.

 **The Baby:** I'm more than positive both Tony and Bruce beat me in that category. 

**The Batshit:** Nope.

 **The Batshit:** I stand by Matt.

 **The Batshit:** You're the smartest. 

**The Baby:** Y'all are too nice to me. :)

_Wade added Matt, T'Challa, Loki, Vision, and Carol to a chat_

_Wade named the chat The Good Juniors_

**Wade:** Help. 

**Carol:** What did you do this time?

 **Wade:** I guess Tony found out I was friends with Peter and is now glaring at me and it's terrifying. 

**Matt:** Didn't we already talk about this with Peter?

 **Wade:** Yes, but that conversation ended and Tony is /still/ glaring.

 **Loki:** Whelp.

 **Loki:** You're fucked. 

_Loki changed Wade's name to Definitely Dead_

**Definitely Dead:** I didn't even do anything!

 **T'Challa:** You have fun with that.

 **Definitely Dead:** :(

 **Vision:** Why would Tony have a problem with you being friends with Peter?

 **Definitely Dead:** Have you met me?

 **Vision:** Fair point. 

**Matt:** He won't actually do anything.

 **Matt:** Peter said Kaine talked to him and he's smart enough to realize that you don't mess with Kaine. 

**Carol:** You don't mess with any of Peter's family including him.

 **Carol:** Even I couldn't take on and angry Parker.

 **Loki:** I don't think anybody can.

 **Vision:** What are you planning to do about it?

 **Definitely Dead:** Nothing really. I don't have any real options.

 **Definitely Dead:** I'm just gonna hope that this goes away eventually.

 **T'Challa:** That sounds like a fair enough plan.

 **T'Challa:** However, I feel it is best that we distract you by talking about something that isn't Peter or Tony.

 **Definitely Dead:** Sounds like a plan to me!

_Loki changed their name to Bad Bitch_

_Bad Bitch changed Matt's name to Rose Tinted Shades_

_Bad Bitch changed Carol's name to Glowing Lesbian_

_Bad Bitch changed Vision's name to Glasses_

_Bad Bitch changed T'Challa's name to Pussy Cat_

**Bad Bitch:** There.

 **Bad Bitch:** That's better.

 **Pussy Cat:** Why?

 **Bad Bitch:** You are literally a furry.

 **Pussy Cat:** Blank panters are just significant to my culture???

 **Definitely Dead:** Still a furry.

 **Rose Tinted Shades:** When you said we were going to talk about a new topic, I never expected it to be furries. 

**Glowing Lesbian:** You really expect too much of our friends.

 **Rose Tinted Shades:** That might be true. :/

 **Definitely Dead:** :(

 **Glasses:** I get how everyone else is hiding their phones in class, but how is Matt doing it?

 **Glasses:** Don't you have to listen to it?

 **Rose Tinted Shades:** Yes.

 **Rose Tinted Shades:** I have one headphone in.

 **Glowing Lesbian:** They're letting you??

 **Rose Tinted Shades:** This teacher especially is afraid of telling me what I can't have because of being blind.

 **Rose Tinted Shades:** It would be annoying if it didn't allow situations like this.

 **Pussy Cat:** At least there's one positive. 

**Definitely Dead:** He's gotten away with so much-

 **Bad Bitch:** He's also /not/ gotten away with so much.

 **Rose Tinted Shades:** To be fair, I do start fights far more often than I want to admit.

 **Definitely Dead:** They deserve it.

 **Rose Tinted Shades:** Oh definitely.

 **Glowing Lesbian:** Just make sure you don't get hurt /too/ badly.

 **Bad Bitch:** Invite me next time you plan to start one.

 **Bad Bitch:** I've been itching for a fight.

 **Definitely Dead:** You got it.

 **Glasses:** There are some serious anger issues here.

 **Definitely Dead:** That's what you get when you have a whole bunch of teens with unresolved trauma.

-Matt and Wade-

 **Matt:** I need to talk to you before we meet up with Peter.

 **Matt:** I know we're heading there in less than an hour, but I need to clarify something before we go.

 **Wade:** I don't like the sound of that...

 **Matt:** It's not that bad. It's just...

 **Matt:** I don't know what Peter is going to say, but I can infer that it has something to do with the weird relationship the 3 of us have. 

**Matt:** All I know is that I do have feelings for both you and Peter. 

**Matt:** Whatever that ends up being, whether all of us, a pair, or none of us, the feelings are there.

 **Wade:** Same though.

 **Wade:** I know I make it obvious that I have feelings for Peter, though he probably hasn't noticed, but they exist for you too.

 **Wade:** I bet Peter is panicking about talking to us about it.

 **Matt:** I wouldn't doubt it. :/

 **Wade:** I wish we could do it for him, but we're not 100% sure that's what he's talking about. :/

 **Matt:** We can at least reassure that everything is going to be okay when we get there.

 **Matt:** I still have no idea what we're going to /do/ about our situation.

 **Wade:** None of us do. 

**Matt:** Maybe Peter does?

 **Wade:** that disaster?

 **Matt:** On second thought, nevermind.

-The Gang-

(Peter - Bug Boy, Wanda - Red Riding Hood, Pietro - Out Running God, Kaine - Murder Hobo, Ben - Ed the Hyena)

 **Bug Boy:** How are you supposed to ask out a crush when 1) it's two people and 2) you've already been flirting for a year but didn't know it?

 **Red Riding Hood:** The situations you get yourself into...

 **Ed the Hyena:** I would say that we already told you, but we just told you not to panic.

 **Murder Hobo:** He didn't take that advice either. 

**Out Running God:** Is this about Wade and Matt?

 **Bug Boy:** DID EVERYONE KNOW BUT ME?

 **Ed the Hyena:** YES.

 **Bug Boy:** FUCK.

 **Murder Hobo:** To be fair, you haven't dated anyone since MJ and she asked /you/ out.

 **Bug Boy:** True.

 **Out Running God:** What happened there?

 **Bug Boy:** She's still a good friend! We were just better as friends. 

**Red Riding Hood:** I'm assuming Tony found out somehow as Nat is complaining about him.

 **Bug Boy:** Yeah...

 **Bug Boy:** He's mad and it's annoying. 

**Red Riding Hood:** Why is he so mad?

 **Bug Boy:** He thinks Matt and Wade are bad influences.

 **Out Running God:**???

 **Out Running God:** Has he met your brothers?

 **Ed the Hyena:** Rude.

 **Out Running God:** I don't mean it that way!

 **Out Running God:** I just mean that you two are super similar to Matt and Wade?

 **Murder Hobo:** True.

 **Bug Boy:** I'm waiting for Matt and Wade to get here and I am beyond nervous. 

**Red Riding Hood:** They're your friends!

 **Red Riding Hood:** Even if it doesn't go extremely well, you know that y'all will still be friends.

 **Bug Boy:** Right. 

**Bug Boy:** I just want it to go well.

 **Bug Boy:** Shit they're here-

 **Red Riding Hood:** Good luck!

 **Out Running God:** Don't fuck it up!

 **Murder Hobo:** Pietro.

 **Ed the Hyena:** Just be you!

-Seniors + Peter-

(Peter - Tony's Problem Child, Tony - The Tin Man, Steve - American Pride, Natasha - Widowed, Clint - Hawkward, Bruce - Build-A-Bear, Thor - Thunder Cats, Sam - Better Bird, Bucky - Why Am I Here?)

 **Widowed:** Basically all I found on Matt and Wade you already know. 

**Widowed:** The get into fights for their reasons all the time. 

**Widowed:** I could /technically/ look into their more personal history, but they seem fine, Tony. 

**The Tin Man:** Are you positive?

 **Widowed:** Yes.

 **American Pride:** I say we trust Peter.

 **Why Am I Here?:** Because I owe Tony: Matt and Wade just walked into the restaurant that's across from the school and sat next to Peter. They seem to be talking about something relatively serious. No, I am not going to eavesdrop. Just owed a debt.

 **Hawkward:** Well fuck.

 **Better Bird:** Are they upset about something?

 **Why Am I Here?:** No? They just seem to be talking about something more serious than day-to-day conversation. 

**Build-A-Bear:** That seems fine then.

 **Build-A-Bear:** He'll tell us if he wants us to know.

 **The Tin Man:** I'm just worried, but I concur.

 **Thunder Cats:** Bucky, will you tell us if things get worse?

 **Thunder Cats:** I worry about him.

 **Why Am I Here?:** I'll keep my eye out. 

**Why Am I Here?:** However, if nothing seems wrong I will keep my findings to myself.

 **American Pride:** That's fair. 

**Better Bird:** Just make sure he's safe.

 **Hawkward:** You've literally never met him.

 **Beter Bird:** I can tell he's a sweetheart.

 **Hawkward:** Fair. 

**Build-A-Build:** This is such a mess.

-Spiders-

(Peter - Spider 1, Kaine - Spider 2, Ben - Spider 3)

 **Spider 1:** GUYS.

 **Spider 3:** Yes??? 

**Spider 1:** We talked about it and I-

 **Spider 1:** I have 2 boyfriends now.

 **Spider 1:** 🥺

 **Spider 2:** That's great, Peter.

 **Spider 3:** FINALLY!!

 **Spider 3:** OT3! OT3!

 **Spider 2:** Ben, please.

 **Spider 3:** I'M EXCITED, OKAY?

 **Spider 2:** I mean, I get it.

 **Spider 1:** I love them-

 **Spider 2:** I would expect no less sense you are dating them. 

**Spider 1:** I am :D

-Seniors + Peter-

(Peter - Tony's Problem Child, Tony - The Tin Man, Steve - American Pride, Natasha - Widowed, Clint - Hawkward, Bruce - Build-A-Bear, Thor - Thunder Cats, Sam - Better Bird, Bucky - Why Am I Here?)

 **Tony's Problem Child:** Spying huh?

 **The Tin Man:** I'M JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU.

 **Tony's Problem Child:** It's okay, I was gonna tell y'all anyway. 

**Tony's Problem Child:** I am dating Wade and Matt.

 **Widowed:** Oh?

 **Build-A-Bear:** For how long??

 **Tony's Problem Child:** Since ✨today.✨

 **Why Am I Here?:** So, that's what y'all were talking about?

 **Tony's Problem Child:** Yup! :D

 **Thunder Cats:** Congratulations! 

**Tony's Problem Child:** Thanks, Thor! :DD

 **Hawkward:** You owe me $20, Sam.

 **Better Bird:** I knew I should'nt've made that bet...

 **Build-A-Bear:** Why do you two have to make bets about everything?

 **Hawkward:** Because I am poor and need money. 

**Tony's Problem Child:** Same.

 **American Pride:** I can imagine. Triplets have to be expensive.

 **Tony's Problem Child:** Yup. Plus the fact that we only have one guardian. That's why we all have jobs anyway.

 **Widowed:** You have a job?

 **Tony's Problem Child:** I'm a photographer for The Daily Bugle.

 **Better Bird:** Oh shit.

 **Build-A-Bear:** Now that you mention it, I have definitely seen your name attached to a lot of photos.

 **Build-A-Bear:** How in the hell do you get your angles???

 **Tony's Problem Child:** Trespassing. 

**Thunder Cats:** OH.

 **Widowed:** That's one way to live up to your name.

-Peter and Tony-

 **Tony:** Are you 100% positive that dating Matt and Wade is a good idea?

 **Tony:** I know that everyone keeps telling me to chill out, and for the most part I agree, but dating? Both of them? Are you sure?

 **Peter:** I am more 100% positive. 

**Peter:** They've helped me through so many things and I love them.

 **Peter:** Even if we didn't end up together, I would still strongly love them platonically.

 **Peter:** They're family one way or another.

 **Tony:** I really want to tell you that you're making a mistake, but I don't actually think that's the case.

 **Tony:** I've reflected on today and I'm willing to give them a chance.

 **Tony:** However, if they fuck up, they're 6 feet under, you hear?

 **Peter:** Trust me, Kaine and Ben would get to them first. 

**Peter:** I'm really glad that you're giving them a chance.

 **Peter:** They deserve it.

 **Tony:** We'll see about that.

-💖♥️✨Team Red✨♥️💖-

(Peter - The Baby, Matt - The Lawyer, Wade - The Batshit)

 **The Baby:** Good(?) news!

 **The Batshit:** What's up baby boy?

 **The Baby:** Tony finally decided to give you two a chance!

 **The Lawyer:** Seriously? 

**The Baby:** Well, he's still on edge, but it's better than nothing. :/

 **The Lawyer:** I don't know what you really expected.

 **The Lawyer:** He's made it very clear that he does not like us. 

**The Baby:** :( I know.

 **The Batshit:** Whatever happens, happens.

 **The Batshit:** You can't worry about it forever.

 **The Baby:** Right.

 **The Batshit:** Now, I've got some prick to beat up.

 **The Lawyer:** See you in 5. 

**The Lawyer:** Gotta tell Loki first as we promised.

 **The Baby:** Don't get hurt too badly!!! 💖💖

-The Good Juniors-

(Matt - Rose Tinted Shades, Wade - Definitely Dead, Loki - Bad Bitch, Carol - Glowing Lesbian, Vision - Glasses, T'Challa - Pussy Cat)

 **Rose Tinted Shades:** 2 things.

 **Rose Tinted Shades:** 1\. Me, Wade, and Peter are dating.

 **Rose Tinted Shades:** 2\. Loki, Wade and I are about to beat up some asshole that was bullying Peter. I believe Wade said it was on Forth Street. 

**Bad Bitch:** I'll be there.

 **Bad Bitch:** Also, I'm glad you 3 of you figured it out. 

**Glowing Lesbian:** Yeah! I know that you were struggling with it. 

**Rose Tinted Shades:** We were.

 **Rose Tinted Shades:** Now, I have to go so that I don't accidentally walk into the road.

-The Gays-

(Wanda - Scarlet Gay, Natasha - Venomous Gay, Steve - American Bi, Bucky - Winter Gay, Thor - Thunder Pan, Bruce - Green Queer)

 **Scarlet Gay:** New people time!!

_Scarlet Gay added Peter, Matt, and Wade_

**Venomous Gay:** Finally. We needed more people. 

**Peter:** :D

 **Peter:** We made it.

 **Wade:** This is the single most powerful group chat. 

**Winter Gay:** It is. 

_Peter changed their name to Spider Bi_

_Wade changed their name to Danger Pan_

_Matt charged their name to Blind Bi_

**Blind Bi:** This is our life, I guess.

 **Thunder Pan:** It's less of a disaster than the other chat we have.

 **Green Queer:** Plus, it's actually used.

 **American Bi:** The other chat is going to go back to being unused as soon as this all blows over. 

**Spider BI:** What if I made a chat with /everyone?/

 **Winter Gay:** That sounds like a terrible idea.

 **Winter Gay:** Do it.

 **Venomous Gay:** Not yet. 

**Venomous Gay:** I want a calm chat for once.

 **Spider Bi:** I'll put it on the back burners then!

 **Danger Pan:** It's still happening though. 

**Spider Bi:** Oh, definitely. 

**Blind Bi:** If you don't mind me asking, who's dating who?

 **American Bi:** Me and Bucky, Nat and Wanda, and Thor and Bruce. 

**Thunder Pan:** There are more people who would fit, but they aren't dating anyone right now. :(

 **Spider Bi:** So it's only for gays in relationships? :0

 **Scarlet Gay:** Bingo. 

**Scarlet Gay:** It keeps the content coming. 

**Danger Pan:** We are 100% going to spam this chat with photos and stories.

 **Venomous Gay:** Please do. 

**Venomous Gay:** We need fresh content. 

**Blind Bi:** We literally haven't taken a photo of all of us.

 **Spider Bi:** Wait, really?

 **Blind Bi:** It's generally just 1 or 2 of us. Plus, it's not like I can take photos. :/

 **Danger Pan:** We'll take one tomorrow! 

**Spider Bi:** Yeah!

 **Green Queer:** New relationships are so wholesome.

 **Scarlet Gay:** What do you mean?

 **Green Queer:** Like, they're still in the mushy stage whereas Steve and Bucky have been together for so long that all we see is them making fun of each other. 

**Thunder Pan:** Very true.

 **Thunder Pan:** That does have it's charm though.

 **Winter Gay:** Steve is a dumbass, but I love him.

 **American Bi:** Bucky is an overprotective bastard, but I love him.

 **Venomous Gay:** Wanda?

 **Scarlet Gay:** Yes, love?

 **Venomous Gay:** Promise me we will never become them.

 **Scarlet Gay:** We already are.

 **Venomous Gay:** Well, shit. 

**Blind Bi:** Peter, I need your help with school work.

 **Spider Bi:** I'll be there in 10 minutes. 💖

 **Danger Pan:** I am now realizing how many excuses we had to see each other. 

**Blind Bi:** True, but I'm actually lost on how to do this. 

-Spiders-

(Peter - Spider 1, Kaine - Spider 2, Ben - Spidder 3)

 **Spider 1:** I'm going over to Matt's. Please tell May about this when she gets home.

 **Spider 1:** I don't want her to worry.

 **Spider 2:** Can do.

 **Spider 3:** Actually, speaking about worrying people...

 **Spider 3:** I may or may not have quit my job. 

**Spider 2:** Why?

 **Spider 3:** Please don't be mad.

 **Spider 3:** One of my coworkers was harassing me and I couldn't deal with it anymore. 

**Spider 1:** That's completely reasonable. 

**Spider 1:** When did you quit?

 **Spider 3:** Only a couple days ago.

 **Spider 3:** I just didn't know when to bring it up.

 **Spider 3:** I swear I'm looking for a new one!

 **Spider 2:** Ben, it's okay.

 **Spider 2:** You didn't do anything wrong.

 **Spider 2:** Peter and I will help you find a new one.

 **Spider 1:** Yeah! 

**Spider 1:** It's better if we're tight on money for a little bit rather than you suffering at your job.

 **Spider 2:** Exactly.

 **Spider 3:** Thanks, you guys. 

**Spider 1:** Of course! We're family. 

-💖♥️✨Team Red✨♥️💖-

 **The Baby:** I'm still at Matt's, and trust me I'm being sappy there too, but I want to make sure both of you know how much I love you. Like, I know we've only been dating for a couple hours, but god damn. You are both are so wonderful and so fucking talented. You two have helped me through so much. I'm not going to go into too much detail, but I know you know that me and my brothers have been going through a lot. You two never questioned me and always stood beside me. I love you. I love both of you. I promise to pay you back at some point. 💖

 **The Batshit:** We love you too, Peter. You've helped us too.

 **The Lawyer:** Get over here and cuddle I'm literally about to sob.

 **The Baby:** Wade, please come over too. 

**The Baby:** I want a sappy date night.

 **The Batshit:** Be there as soon as possible. ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Was this cute or just annoying? Who knows!  
> Please come talk to me, I'd love to meet people.🥺 [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/nathanalexanderwrites/) [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/NateAWrites/%22)  
> I know that this one was super self-indulgent. It's more MCU based, but I love Kaine and Ben.  
> Also, I know chat fics aren't supposed to be crack, but angst is my home.  
> Make sure to drink water! :D


End file.
